kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mercury
Mercury (メリクリウス Merikuriusu) is the sixth and final goddess to be introduced and is currently residing in Ayumi Takahara. Character Overview 'Mercury '(メリクリウス Merikuriusu) is presumed to be the youngest of the six Jupiter Sisters. Personality Mercury talks in a very detached manner when Ayumi is troubled or depressed and she seems to be rather surprised that human emotions are more complicated than she thought. Even so, she is very polite, as she apologizes right away when Ayumi reprimanded her. She also is shown to care for Ayumi despite her detached personality, consoling her when she cries. She is also usually seen drowsy. Appearance It is unknown how Mercury actually looks like, but when she appears in front of Ayumi, she looks like Ayumi except with a more tanned skin and her hair turned into a silver-white color. She has a long bang that covers her entire left eye, while the right eye is not. Under the right eye are two line-like markings, but it is unknown if the left side is the same as that side of her face is not revealed. Overall, Mercury looks like that of a ganguro. Abilities It is unknown how powerful Mercury really is. Both her sisters, Diana and Vulcan, mentions that she is possibly the only one who can cure Kanon/Apollo from the curse placed on them by Vintage. Vulcan also said that Mercury knows many different and exotic spells. Background As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Mercury was one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, this also trapped the Goddesses, who were released along with the spirits when the seal was broken. Ayumi is the host of Mercury, who was the last Goddess to be found. Character History Old Conquest Arc After Ayumi and Chihiro left Keima's house, Mercury is talking to Ayumi and gets reprimanded by the latter about being so detached. Mercury then apologies about her remark. At this point of time, it was unknown who was Mercury's host as it did not show who she was talking to. Later, Mercury appears again to console Ayumi when the latter is depressed, even though Ayumi had "given up" on Keima. After the events of Ayumi kneeing Keima, Mercury asks Ayumi why did she go up even though she gave him up for Chihiro. As Mercury says how they both are so inefficient, Ayumi just sits there sad and depressed. Later, Mercury was shown to do her monologue while Ayumi wanted her to stop. Mercury says that human hearts are really complicated and makes a logical explanation that Keima may like Ayumi, as Ayumi's denies this and calls Keima stupid, Mercury nonchalantly said that the answer has already been made. After hearing Chihiro's words, Ayumi finally realizes that she was the one who changed and all the guilt and actions she done was merely an excuse to make herself feel better. As Ayumi asks Mercury what to do, Mercury said that the rest is up to her before fading away. Ayumi has then tried to talk to Mercury but never got a response. Mai-High Festival Arc Mercury was shown to be sleeping after her last conversation with Ayumi and upon Ayumi being kissed by Keima, Mercury's powers are restored to having even grown wings. Keima tried to call out to Mercury but four Vintage Agents quickly surrounded both as Keima tries to wake her up agian. At that moment, Diana swooped down and grabbed Mercury, thanking Keima and calls out for Mercury. Having finally woken up, Mercury recognizes Diana as her sister tells her to do things now while the latter complains that she has just woken up. Mercury, and Diana then freed the rest of her sisters and with all of her sisters now together, they cast a spell that obliterates the entire Vintage hideout. Heart of Jupiter Arc Mercury was called by Diana again to be at a sleepover. True to the word, Mercury slept as her sisters bicker on about Keima and when she woke up, Mercury told her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since the latter just embarked on a journey. Mercury then stated that Ayumi is Keima's wife as the sisters said that the marriage was invalid. Mercury said to them that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife anyways. Later, Mercury was still sleeping as Minerva dragged her up. When a scream is heard, Mercury woke up and found that Elsie was the one responsible for the scream. Elsie then briefly explained her situation that Keima suddenly disappeared and when she found him, Keima was already in an unconscious state. It was shown that Keima was the source of the spreading miasma as the goddesses became confused about this. Then, Tenri came up and said that she is glad that the goddesses are all here. Tenri then tells them that Keima was merely having a dream; a dream about the future of Maijima as the rest questioned her on this. Tenri then said that Keima was finally able to get so far and lifts up Keima to her lap and told the rest that Keima will be going on a journey and asked for their aid. Vulcan then asked where is this journey to, as Tenri said that it is to the past, to Maijima ten years ago. Eventually, Mercury and Minerva created a magic circle. Mars asked if making barriers for teleportation spells is her speciality as Mercury said that the result should be perfect although it is the first time she had to do this. Mercury then said that all the preparations have been done and asked where should they send Keima. Vulcan then said that the "Key" has arrived and they began the spell. Soon, Keima and Elsie were transported to the past. Relationships Ayumi Takahara Mercury and Ayumi seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Ayumi. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Ayumi's first reaction to Mercury was or if she knows that Mercury is a goddess. Ayumi seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Mel". Other Goddesses Mercury, being the youngest highly respects her sisters since she called them "my exalted sisters". Mercury is also rather laid back towards her sisters Trivia *The name Mercury comes from the Roman god, Mercury . *In mythology, Mercury is the god of Trade and Commerce. This may allude to how her sisters says that she has exotic spells. Mercury talks about how she's been to many places, also relating to the idea of Trade and Commerce. *It is also known that Mercury is the messenger of the gods. This is often described by the wings on his shoes because of its lightning speed in running. The fact that she was hidden in Ayumi may allude to this. *In mythology, Mercury is known as the fastest god in the whole pantheon. This may alllude to how Mercury is resided in Ayumi, "Mai-High's Human Missile", the fastest person in Mai-High. *Ironically, the first capture of the series was Ayumi and the last goddess to be found was residing inside of Ayumi. Quotes *(To Ayumi) "The human world is quite interesting ... Human hearts are far more complicated and amusing than I had imagined..." ''(Chapter 157, p.9) *(To Ayumi) ''"...Ayumi ... Don't cry Ayumi..." ''(Chapter 165, p.18) *(Monolouge) ''"My name is Mercury. Although I have gone on many journeys, this is the first time I have explored the maze of people's hearts." (Chapter 173, p.8) *(To Ayumi) "Haven't you noticed yet Ayumi...? The answer has already been given..." (Chapter 173, p.10) *(To her sisters) ''"Well, well, exalted sisters ... wouldn't it be better to discuss that after Katsuragi returns? Katsuragi just embarked on a journey. Besides, Katsuragi is Ayumi's husband you know?" ''(Chapter 190, p.7) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Category:Featured Articles Category:Plot Overviews